


and the reason is you

by ohanashi



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 17:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohanashi/pseuds/ohanashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the KMM prompt: “The two most important days in your life are the day you are born and the day you find out why.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	and the reason is you

**Author's Note:**

> Read the [original post on the meme](http://kinkme-merlin.livejournal.com/32553.html?thread=34306601#t34306601).

**and the reason is you**

 

_“You have to have a reason._  
 _Something you care about._  
 _Something that is more important than anything.” - Merlin, The Darkest Hour II_

 

“I think we can all agree that there are two important days in everyone’s life,” Arthur says, unflinching in the glare of the camera. 

He's rehearsed these words for weeks: turned them over in his head, until there was no doubt left. And he can’t afford doubt, not now. Not when he finally has everything he wants within his reach. Not when Merlin is standing at the back of the room, face neutral but eyes bright, meeting Arthur’s look across the sea of reporters.

Steady. Gaze unwittingly wise.

“The first day, is the day you were born. The day you are brought into existence, the day that starts your journey.”

Arthur pauses for effect, bowing his head to seemingly check his notes.

“The second day, is the day you discover _why_ you exist. What your _raison d’etre_ is going to be. Maybe your purpose is to cure cancer, or maybe it's something simpler: to bring joy to children, as a teacher or a parent.

Each of us has a purpose, and for a long time, I thought my purpose was to fulfill my father’s legacy. My father, the late Prime Minister, was a man of great conviction. He believed in our country, in its history and traditions, and he believed in creating a better life for our families.”

Arthur lets his expression relax, allows himself a smile.

“I, too, believe in creating a better life for our families. And that is why I will _not_ stand for leadership of the Conservative Party.”

A murmur ignites in the crowd. Shutters are suddenly clicking widely, capturing the moment and cementing it in history.

Just as Arthur wants it.

“Like my father, I have found the love of my life. Merlin is an inspiration. He means the world to me, more than I could ever possibly explain. And that’s just it - I want to live in a world where I don’t have to explain. I want to live in a world where my family is just as accepted as any other.

My _raison d’etre_ is to fight for that world. A world where I can stand beside my boyfriend - my fiance; my _husband_ \- and not fear the prejudice that plagues so many same-sex couples today. We’re a long ways from true equality, but I hope some day, I can stand before you and declare the battle won. Thank you.”

Arthur steps back from the podium and ignores the calls from reporters, allowing security to escort him out of the room.

When he’s behind closed doors again, he lets out a shaky breath. He loosens his collar and opens a bottle of water someone has left on the table, throat suddenly dry.

A couple minutes later, Merlin slips into the room.

“Not too terrible, I hope?” Arthur asks, voice shaking with a nervous laugh.

“You know, we might have to work on your diction before you accept leadership of the gay army,” Merlin muses, taking Arthur’s hands and giving them a squeeze. “The posh schoolboy act is far too attractive, especially-” he adds, “when you’re telling the world how amazing I am.”

This time, Arthur’s laugh is genuine. Merlin grins, cheeky and unabashed, then leans up and kisses Arthur.

“I’m proud of you, Arthur,” he says when they part, all the humour gone from his voice. “So, so, proud. Not many people can do what you just did. Even your father would respect that.”

Arthur allows himself a rueful smile, twisting Merlin’s fingers so they entwine with his own. “My father would never let me cross the floor, much less come out on the evening news. I’m officially a ‘threat to the nation’ now.”

“You’re officially the most ridiculous man alive,” Merlin retorts. “Seriously, you were brilliant. And anyone who says otherwise is an idiot.”

Arthur snorts at Merlin’s logic, pulling him closer and resting his head on Merlin’s shoulder. When Arthur speaks again, his voice is soft.

“Thank you, Merlin. For not giving up on me.”

Merlin leans into the touch, freeing his hands and wrapping them around Arthur’s body. Just when Arthur begins to accept the silence, Merlin breaks it - voice barely more than a whisper.

“You know I believe in you. I always have.”

And that is reason enough for Arthur.


End file.
